The present invention relates to a tandem motorcycle seat, and, more particularly, to a tandem motorcycle seat which has a backrest which may be selectively positioned to support either driver or passenger, and to a method for molding such motorcycle seats.
Tandem motorcycle seats are frequently used for touring, and comfort is a significant concern. Additionally, it is often viewed as important to maintain an aesthetically pleasing and streamlined look to the motorcycle seat. Often, these objectives may conflict with one another.
Although a tandem motorcycle seat is designed to accommodate a passenger behind the driver, it is frequently occupied by only the driver. Therefore, a backrest for such a seat could be positioned behind the passenger, the driver, or both, or even omitted. If it is removable, safety considerations require that the backrest be securely positioned when mounted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel tandem motorcycle seat which offers flexibility of configuration through selective positioning of a backrest.
It is also an object to provide such a seat that will maintain an aesthetic streamlined appearance when the backrest is not in use.
Another object is to provide such a seat which will safely secure the backrest.
A further object to provide such a seat which is rugged and durable and able to withstand adverse weather and road conditions.
An additional object is to provide a novel method for molding motorcycle seats which effects a strong bond between the cushioning layer and the underlying structural layer of the seat and between the several layers and the hardware.